


Despair and Wish

by reminiscence



Category: Double WIsh
Genre: Poetry, ffn challenge: another mega prompts challenge, prose poetry, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: They made a wish, but it didn't turn out quite like that.





	

They made a wish together, in those gears that spun in all directions and they wished – they wished so desperately and their wish came true, as mangled as it came out at the other end of the mincing machine. And it was mince, completely mangled and run over by a car and his memories of it all was lost, that desperate wish and what had led up to it and the past beyond it all he'd sacrificed without even knowing what price he'd paid

And their new life was false and he was the only person who didn't know it, didn't realise how false and how fragile it was. It tethered at the edge of destruction every moment he breathed, every moment he thought, every moment something didn't fit in quite like it was supposed to and the secret was too big to keep

And then it crumbled. They tried to stop it but it crumbled right on top of them and the fog crept in, the chilling fog that froze everything from their fingers to that machine and they screamed in desperation and defiance and desperation as it crumbled all around them and he still didn't know the truth, didn't know how he was to patch it all together again when the world was his, when the world hinged on him

And it was all wrong. He slowly realised it was all wrong; it wasn't what he wished for at all but this was the end result. Was it because he'd been too ungrateful and didn't realise what price he'd agreed to before it was paid? Or was it because he'd been too naïve and he just hadn't understood or maybe they just weren't strong enough: two wishes and one life they needed more and so the three of them stood under the tree in the park when the rest of the world drowned in fog and they made their wish, their wish for the world to be reversed and the world they longed for to come into being

And it came and it wasn't unstable like the last because they knew what to wish and they knew to wish for it and there was no cruel price buried in there, in a past that had been taken as the price, to be exposed once the barriers between wish and truth crumbled forth –

Or maybe the world they lived in now was the reality and the being in the womb was just rebirth.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Another Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #7 - poem between 400-700 words


End file.
